Subtract. $8.4 - 6 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}8.4 - 6\\\\ &=8.4 - 6.0\\\\ &=84\text{ tenths} - 60\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=24\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=2.4 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ $4$ ${6}$ $.$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ $4$ $-$ $6$ $.$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $4$ $8.4 - 6 =2.4$